Just Part of the Business
by kaibajoey1
Summary: Summary: Set back when Miz and Riley still had the Bromance going on. Miz wants something from his protégé for all the work he has done for Riley. Warnings: Language, Non-Con


Title: Just Part of the Business

Rating: M

Pairing: Miz/Alex Riley

Warnings: Language, forced blow-job

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own any of the men mentioned in the story below. If I could buy the rights to CM Punk I would in a heartbeat baby.

Summary: Set back when Miz and Riley still had there Bromance going on. Miz wants something from his protégé for all the work he has done for Riley. Warnings: Language, Non-Con (forced blow-job)

A/N: Okay so this is not one of my OTPs but for some reason they are just so easy to write for. I have tried to write 6 different Morrison/Punk fics and they have all just fallen flat sadly. There needs to be more Morrison/Punk fics in this world and I am pissed I cannot provide them. For some reason Punk does not like to be written by me. Any who I hope you like the story. It's my very first Wrestling fic ever. If you would like to you can follow me on Twitter Backslash_Diva. Also I don't edit my A/N's so the grammar is better in the story itself. Fixed the spelling a little. If you find any more errors hit me up in a review. Every little bit helps.

***Story Start***

A gasp escaped Alex's lips as he was forced into the room, using his arms to brace himself against the wall. Alex quickly snapped his body around, watching as his attacker slammed the door, sliding the lock into place. Alex never had a reason to fear the Miz until this moment in time. Staring at the current WWE Champion standing in front of him, Alex could tell there was something off with Miz. Alex stayed with his back to the wall, not wanting to show any weak points to the unpredictable man standing in front of him.

The Miz took the time to take the belt off his shoulder, placing it on a chair to his right, while advancing on Alex. Miz's left hand came up to pull at the tie he had around his neck, stopping a few feet in front of Alex. "Do you know why you are here Alex?" Miz stared into Alex's blue eyes, daring him to say something stupid.

Alex gulped, not quiet realizing why he was nervous in front of a man that he could easily take, even if that man is the reason he is in the WWE in the first place. Ignoring the question Miz had asked him, Alex decided to ask his own. "Uh are you okay Miz? You're kinda freaking me out here." Apparently that was the incorrect thing to do. The swish of air was the only warning Alex got before a palm collided with his right cheek, making him stumble slightly to the left from the force. Alex's right hand shot up to cradle his cheek, eyes glaring into the eyes of The Miz.

"What the fuck was that?" Alex asked the Miz as the stinging in his cheek started to fade. The Miz continued to stare back at Alex, acting like he never heard Alex's question. Alex had had enough of this. Alex had no idea what was going through the Miz's head, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. "Fuck this man." Alex tried to step around The Miz but was met by a hand pressed against his chest, pushing him back against the wall. "Where do you think you are going, Mr. Riley?" The tone that the Miz used sent shivers down Alex's spine. "What you don't seem to understand is that I own you." A sick smirk came across the Miz's face. "I can do whatever I want to you." Alex cringed as the hand on his chest moved towards his face, cupping his jaw. "All that you have, I have given you. I can take it away just as quickly." Alex stared into the Miz's blue eyes, the confusion showing through on Alex's face.

"I've given you everything and what have I gotten in return Alex?" The hand continued to linger on Alex's jaw, making him uncomfortable. The Miz had never been this close to Alex, or had ever touched him in such an unprofessional way. "Uh…" Suddenly the hand on his jaw tightened to the point of pain. "The answer is NOTHING!" Alex's jaw was released only to have a fist collided in its place seconds later, his head swinging to the right as his left cheek screamed in pain.

Alex felt the Miz's hands grab on to his shirt front, pushing the rest of his body against Alex to keep him pressed against the wall. "I think it's about time that you give me something Riley." Alex looked as the sick smirk came across the Miz's face again. The hands untangled themselves from Alex's shirt front, moving to Alex's shoulders, fingers digging into the skin under the material. Alex gulped, fear settling in the pit of his stomach at the look on the Miz's face. "Look Mike could you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" The look on Miz's face darkened instantaneously.

Using the leverage he had on Alex's shoulders, the Miz brought Alex's upper half down, while bringing his knee up to dig into Alex's stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs. Alex doubled over in pain, sliding to his knees, trying to regain the air that was knocked out of him. Fingers tangled in his short hair as Alex's head was pulled to look up at the man standing above him. "What makes you think you have the right to call me by my given name?" The handful of hair was pulled tighter before Alex's head was bashed against the cement wall he was leaning against moments before.

Dazed, confused and still out of breath, Alex shut his eyes as he tried to work through everything that was happening at this moment. That's when Alex's ears caught the sound of a belt buckle followed by the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down. Despite the pain Alex was in, he quickly opened his eyes, looking up to see the Miz parting his clothing, exposing his erection to the cool air of the room that had become Alex's prison. "It's time that you serve your WWE Champion." Alex tried to pull back, his arm reaching up to push against the thighs of the man standing in front of him. This could not be happening. What the fuck was going on? Was this the same man that Alex fought for every night? The same man that Alex would stand next to in the ring, doing anything to make sure that he remained WWE Champion for as long as he could.

Miz wrapped his hands around Alex's wrists, pushing his hands away as Miz used his knees to press Alex's shoulder against the wall, bringing his exposed man hood right in front of Alex's face. "Trust me Alex. Anyone who wants to be on the top has to do some dirty things to get there." Miz brought his right hand down to fist his erection, holding it in front of Alex's lips, waiting for his moment to attack. Alex pressed his lips together as tightly as he could, mind working quickly to try and figure out what the fuck was going on. With Miz's knees digging into his shoulders he couldn't move his arms into a good position to push Miz away. With Alex's awkward descend to the ground his legs were trapped under him, quickly falling asleep.

Alex heard the impatient sigh from the man above him. Miz lifted his left hand up, using his index and thumb to securely pinch Alex's nose closed, cutting off the flow of air. "You have to breathe at some point Riley." Alex started to panic, the need for air taking over his mind. Alex kept his lips locked for as long as he could, praying that the Miz would just give up, but the defiant look in his eyes told Alex it wasn't likely. Unable to hold his breath another second, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, Alex gasped for life saving air.

Miz quickly snapped his hips forward, shoving his manhood past Alex's parted lips. Miz wasted no time in snapping his hips forward, shoving his entire length down Alex's throat. "If you don't want it worse you will keep those teeth away from me." Alex choked and gagged as his mouth was violated. Miz moved his knees from Alex's shoulder to gain better leverage into the moist cavern sounding his cock.

Alex brought his hand up, pushing against the Miz's thighs, trying to push the dick out of his mouth. This seemed to encourage the Miz more, Alex feeling both of Miz's hands wrap around the back of his head, using the grip to force his manhood deeper into Alex's mouth. Tears started to trail down Alex's face from the sheer force of the skull fucking he was being forced to endure. "Come on Alex!" The Miz groaned in frustration. "Use those cock sucking lips of those to make this enjoyable!" Alex's mind came to the conclusion that the faster the Miz achieved his orgasm, the faster this would all be over. Alex applied pressure with his mouth, starting to swallow around the pulsing cock. Alex took the groan that slipped out of the Miz's mouth as approval of his actions. Miz's hand continued to apply pressure to Alex's head, forcing his jaw to stretch to accommodate the length. "Start using that tongue now! God this feels so good Alex!" The Miz moaned in-between thrusts. Alex started to swirl his tongue around, tracing the vein on the underside of the Miz's cock. Another series of moans were released from the blond man above him.

Suddenly the Miz stopped thrusting, holding Alex's head in place with his cock completely down his throat, cutting off his air flow for the second time. Alex started to jerk, pushing against the thighs in front of him. To Alex's relief the Miz pulled his hips back, allowing Alex to take a breather. "God this is fucking beautiful Alex." One of the Miz's hands loosened their grip on Alex's head, fingers moving to caress instead of grab. "If you could just see yourself Alex, see how great you look with a cock in your mouth." Alex stared up at the Miz, trying to understand again what had transpired in the last 15 minutes. It made no sense! The hand that was caressing turned harsh again and the thrusts picked back up in pace, Alex trying to apply as much pressure as possible in hopes that it would be over soon.

Miz's thrusts become erratic, losing all sense of rhythm. Alex took this as a good sign that his torment was coming to an end. The manhood in his mouth started to pulse, signaling that Miz was close to his release. With a long moan and a final harsh thrust, Miz started to fill Alex's mouth with his seed. Alex desperately tried to move away, not wanting to swallow the Miz's essence. The two hands wrapped tightly around the back of his head again, preventing any hope in moving away. "Swallow that Miz jiz bitch! Swallow it all!" Miz shouted at the man on his knees. Miz forced his cock down Alex's throat a few more times, milking his orgasm into Alex's mouth. Alex's throat muscles started to move before he could stop them and he felt the hot seed start to slide down his throat, sliding down his esophagus, filling his body with the evidence of the violation he just suffered.

Finally spent, the Miz pulled Alex off his cock and released him. Alex slumped against the wall, inhaling deep breaths of air. Alex stared up at the Miz, at the man who had just violated him with no explanation given. Alex's blue eyes watched as the Miz tided up his pants, placing his now soft man hood back into its cloth prison. Once the Miz had his pants in order he kneeled down to Alex's level, looking him strait in the eye. "With your cock sucking skills you might just get places in this business." Miz raised his hand up to pat Alex on the cheek before standing back to his full height. Miz walked gracefully over to his belt, hoisting it back to its rightful place over his shoulder. Miz took one look back at the disheveled mess he had made out of his protégé before letting a sick smile come across his face.

"Hey Alex?" Alex raised his head to make eye contact with the man who had just used him. "See you next week on Raw." With that the Miz gracefully turned around and unlocked the door, leaving his protégé alone in the dark room with his thoughts.

***End***

If nice thoughts want to be shared click on the review button, if you're just going to be a dick and leave a shitty comment don't waste your time. I'll just laugh at you and then pretend it didn't happen.

If anyone laughed at the Miz jiz joke it was totally not my fault. My best friend requested that I put it in my story because she loves saying it so much (it totally rhythms man!).

Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
